Supergirl- My love
by supergirladdict
Summary: Supergirl essaye de protégé Lena Luthor d'un danger mais quelqu'un que Lena très connaît bien vas essayé de la détruire. Supercorp avec peu être un peu de sanvers car dans ce monde peu de sanvers!


Une personne toque à la porte

"Maman?"Je suis tellement surprise qu'elle soit là.

" Salut mon cœur !" Elle rentre et ferme la porte de mon appartement.

"Maman... s'il te plais ne m'appelle pas comme sa quand j'ai un ami à la maison!" Je crois qu'elle a légèrement oublier que j'avais 27ans.

"Oh... désolé Kara et salut Winn comment ça va?"

"Eliza, pourquoi es-tu à Natinal City?" je sens qu'elle me regarde bizarrement alors je me reprend en pensent avoir dit quelque chose de mal. "Non pas que je ne soit pas contente que tu soit là mais je n-"

"Quoi... Tu as oublié... Oh mon dieu.. C'est Thanksgiving la semaine prochaine et j'ai préparé une grande fête dans ton appartement et j'ai invité Alex et sa petite amie et si Winn et Lena veulent venir ce serait super!" Oh non je me sens tellement coupable. Comment j'ai pu oublié Thanksgiving.

" Quoi celui qui arrive!? Je suis désolé, je suis un peu occupé avec Supergirl et mon travail à Catco." Je m'en veut tellement.

Oh je suis désolé j'ai complètement oublié de me présenté avec tout sa. Donc salut moi c'est Kara Zo-el et je suis arrivé sur Terre à mes 10 ans. J'ai quitté ma planète Krypton avant qu'elle n'explose. Il y aussi mon cousin Kal-el il n'avait que 3mois quand il a quitté notre planète nous somme les seuls à avoir survécu à cette explosion. Ma sœur adoptive, Alex, travail au DEO une organisation secrète du gouvernement qui s'occupe des extraterrestres, comme moi! Il y a Eliza ma mère adoptive elle est une scientifique et elle m'a beaucoup aidé durant toute mes année sur Terre. J'ai super et merveilleux amis, Winn et Lena. Winn travail avec ma sœur et moi au DEO en temps que informaticien. Lena elle, elle est la femme la plus puissante de National City, elle est belle, intelligente, rusé... Est-ce que j'ai dit qu'elle était belle? Oh mince je crois que je me écarte du sujet. Donc pour revenir à nos moutons, Lena est la PDG de L-Corp une multinationale qui génère des milliards de dollars. Ils connaissent tous mon secret après tout se sont mes amis.

Winn commence à agité ses bras devant moi à crié mon prénom.

"Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Winn?" je le regarde puis lui et Eliza commence à rigolé . "Quoi j'ai un truc sur le visage?"

"Non pas du tout Kara. Tu était tellement dans tes pensés que sa fait presque 10 minutes que je t'ai posé une question." Et ils recommencent à rire. Et moi je sens que je deviens rouge de honte.

"Désolé, je pensé à autre chose." je me sens tellement honteuse que j'ai envie de me caché sous le canapé comme une petite fille qui vient de faire une bêtise.

"Donc avant que tu ne te transforme en zombie je t'ai demandé si tu avais avancé avec ton projet de te rapproché un peu plus de Lena?" Oh mon dieux j'avais complétement oublier que je lui avait parlé de mes soit disant sentiment pour Lena!

"Maman!" Je crois que je vais tombé dans les pommes tellement que je suis gêné.

"Kara et Lena... Oh je ne l'avais jamais vu sa sous cette angle!" Je le tape avant qu'il n'en dise plus. Je sais comment il est, il vas m'en parlé toute la semaine.

"Kara! Arrête de me regardé comme sa je n'y peu rien si tu ne l'as pas dit à Winn. Et puis il a le droit de savoir quand même!" Ma mère a toujours voulus tout savoir sur ma vie sentimentale.

{Information flash}

Un incendie s'est déclenché au 12 ème étages d'L-Corp. Nous attendons plus d'information...

"Oh mon dieu... Lena!!!!" Je fonce à L-Corp. Lena a son bureau à cet étage. J'ai tellement peur qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Salut !!! C'est ma première fanfic alors s'il vous plais soyez indulgent avec moi! Et surtout si vous voyez quelque chose d'étrange ou une faute faites moi signe. Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et le second et en cour d'écriture donc bientôt en ligne. Et je suis entrain de traduire le premier chapitre pour le m'être en anglais car j'adorrrreeeee l'anglais!!!!!


End file.
